fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Annette
|fullname = Annette Fantine Dominic |jap_fullname = |alias = Annie |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |age = 16 (Pre-Timeskip) 21 (Post-Timeskip) |birthday = May 9 |fod_birth = 9th of the Harpstring Moon; Imperial Year 1163 |relatives = Dominic (Ancestor) Gilbert (Father) Unnamed Mother Baron Dominic (Uncle) |nationality = Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |home = Fhirdiad |faction(s) = Blue Lions |occupation(s)= Student at the Officers Academy Student at Fhirdiad School of Sorcery (Formerly) |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Chapter 1: Three Houses |class = Noble |mirage = |voiceby =Abby Trott |jap_voiceby = Takako Tanaka |residence = Garreg Mach Monastery Barony of Dominic|firstjoined = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Blue Lions are chosen)|firstfought = Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion (If the Blue Lions aren't chosen)}} Annette is a playable character that appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Annette is a student at the Officers Academy who hails from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and a member of the Blue Lions. She possesses a minor Crest of Dominic. She is 16 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Born to House Dominic, Annette is its latest heir having the Crest of Dominic. Her father, Gustave was the former Baron of Dominic and an exemplary knight in service to King Lambert. In the Imperial Year 1176 the Tragedy of Duscur occurred in which he was not present. In shame for not being there to protect and die for his king, he suddenly left in a self-imposed exile, leaving behind Annette and her mother, who were upset by his departure. Gustave's younger brother, who took his title following his departure, took it to himself to care for the two. Her uncle enrolled her in the Royal School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad where she had a natural gift for magic. She meets Mercedes here and the two become lifelong friends. After merely a year at the academy, she graduates with top marks. Academy phase Annette enrolls in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180, and joins the Blue Lions under its house leader Dimitri. War phase Crimson Flower If recruited by the Black Eagles, in Imperial Year 1181, she absconds from House Dominic and becomes an Imperial Army general. In 1185, she is reassigned to the Black Eagle Strike Force at Garreg Mach. If Annette has not been recruited in the Black Eagles, she can be fought in Chapter 18 attempting to protect Fhirdiad alongside her father. If Byleth confronts her, she expresses regret having to fight them and wishes they could've taken a different path. If she engages Mercedes (if she was recruited into the Black Eagles) the two apologize to each other should they cause harm to one another before battling. Azure Moon Fulfilling the promise made by the Blue Lions five years prior, the core members minus Dedue reunite for the first time since the fall of Garreg Mach Monastery. After helping Byleth and Dimitri quell a band of bandits, Annette follows them throughout the rest of the war between the three nations. Verdant Wind If Annette has been recruited to the Golden Deer and fights with them at Gronder Field, she reveals her sorrow after the battle over hearing that Gilbert was carrying Dimitri's body from the field. Paralogue Should Annette be in the same army as Gilbert and the two have established a C-Support, Annette decides to visit her uncle in order to obtain the Hero's Relic of House Dominic, Crusher, in order to give their army a boost in power. Gilbert advises against this as House Dominic has sided with Cornelia and will likely refuse to relinquish the relic to her. Despite his objections, Annette has decided to try to claim the weapon anyway. Gilbert goes off with her to protect her, but asks Byleth and their army to assist them and wait outside the castle just in case a fight breaks out. Just as he expected, his brother refuses to hand her the weapon and even threatens to capture her. Thanks to Byleth and their army however, Lord Dominic is defeated, but left alive as the battle was merely a feint to make it look like he was forced to give up Crusher to Annette and thus protect his people from Cornelia's wrath. He promises to Gilbert to keep his wife safe while they continue their war. Gilbert thanks Byleth in the aftermath of the battle and asks for them to continue to protect his daughter. Personality Annette is a cheerful and hardworking girl, naturally achieving top marks in the academy. However, she often will make missteps along the way that leads to nowhere and often to failure. Nevertheless, she maintains an air of positivity and is usually the one to raise the spirits of her classmates in dour situations. Annette has an interest in cooking and looks forward to opportunities to be in the kitchen. When she cooks, mayhem ensues with huge messes and sometimes small explosions, though none are harmed. Privately, she adores eating, especially sweets, and loves to compose and sing cute songs, but is usually embarrassed when others catch her in the act. Mercedes is her best friend since their days at the School of Sorcery and is highly protective of her. She has a fondness for her sweets in particular. Annette's relationship with her father is strained as he effectively abandoned her and her mother following the Tragedy of Duscur. Even though her father assumes a new name, she is instantly able to recognize him and seeks answers for his long absence. Though he maintains a stubborn front of distance from her, she cannot bring herself to hate her father and still loves him dearly. If they pursue their Support ranks, they can eventually reconcile and their family reunited after the war. In-Game Base Stats Stats as an Enemy Battle of the Eagle and Lion |-|Normal= Wind |Combat Arts = - |Level = 14 |HP = 26 |Str = 7 |Mag = 18 |Dex = 13 |Spd = 10 |Lck = 9 |Def = 6 |Res = 13 |Chrm = 9 }} |-|Hard= Wind |Combat Arts = - |Level = 15 |HP = 28 |Str = 10 |Mag = 20 |Dex = 15 |Spd = 12 |Lck = 11 |Def = 6 |Res = 14 |Chrm = 12 }} |-|Maddening= Wind |Combat Arts = - |Level = 21 |HP = 33 |Str = 14 |Mag = 27 |Dex = 21 |Spd = 17 |Lck = 16 |Def = 10 |Res = 18 |Chrm = 17 }} The Fight for Fhirdiad |-|Normal= |Level = 38 |HP = 38 |Str = 12 |Mag = 31 |Dex = 21 |Spd = 15 |Lck = 13 |Def = 12 |Res = 30 |Chrm = 15 }} |-|Hard= |Level = 39 |HP = 44 |Str = 17 |Mag = 37 |Dex = 27 |Spd = 21 |Lck = 19 |Def = 12 |Res = 31 |Chrm = 21 }} |-|Maddening= |Level = 46 |HP = 55 |Str = 26 |Mag = 48 |Dex = 37 |Spd = 31 |Lck = 29 |Def = 19 |Res = 35 |Chrm = 31 }} Growth Rates |25% |30% |50% |50% |35% |35% |20% |30% |35% |} Maximum Stats |55 |43 |73 |69 |50 |49 |40 |41 |49 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Cutting Gale |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B |Sagittae | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Excalibur |Abraxas |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment Annette will automatically be recruited if Byleth chooses to teach the Blue Lions house in chapter 1. If Byleth chose to teach any other house, Annette can transfer to their class if Byleth has a high enough Magic stat and a high enough Faith proficiency. The player can decrease the required threshold if the player has a support rank with her, and upon reaching a B+ rank she may ask to join your class on a free weekday (even if the Magic stat or Faith rank is not high enough). Overall Annette is a Magic oriented character of the Blue Lions, tied with Mercedes in terms of their Magic growths. She has excellent Magic and Dexterity growths, but every other base stat growth are very low, giving her rather shaky growths. Annette's magic is more based on Reason with a focus on Wind spells, most notably gaining Excalibur to deal with flying enemies so Tutoring her in this is her best route, especially since she starts with a D+ proficiency.The low Weight helps her to maintain a potential to double attack a plethora of enemies and is especially useful against the high Def Fortress Knights that show up near mid game. That being said the spells on her spell list are pretty supar, outside of Excalibur. is Her Faith spell pool has the standard healing Heal and later Recover, allowing her to help spread around the healing, but does not have the coveted Physic. She has access to the strongest Faith spell Abraxas which can deal powerful damage. Aside from her Reason magic, Annette has strengths in Axes and Authority. The former may seem unusual given her poor strength growths, however Annette has the Crest of Dominic which not only helps to conserve Magic usage, but also grant her a natural affinity for Crusher, a magic based axe that allows her usage of the Combat Art Dust, which deals effective damage to dragon units and inflicts a -5 Def penalty on her opponent. Unfortunately this relic is only available in the Azure Moon route, thus Annette can substitute this with a Bolt Axe, though she will need to have a B Rank proficiency, but the Axe has range, which can be extended to 1-3 range when forged. And thus makes for a fantasic replacement for her lacklustre offensive spells. Otherwise her Strength is too low to effectively use the physically-oriented axes, thus avoiding any emphasis on this Subject Affinity does not hinder her in a significant way. On the contrary tutoring her in Axes until she can use a Bolt Axe and finally promoting her into a class with Axefaire can be a viable strategy. However, even if the player does not intend for Annette to make serious use of Axes, she can still benefit from passing the certification for Warrior, as it will give her a minimum 19 Strength, which can help with offsetting the Weight of her spells. Annette's Authority will grow quickly, making her an excellent Battalion user and investing in this will also unlock a powerful supportive niche. Her Personal Skill Perseverance is a permanently equipped Rally Attack and she in turn is a powerful Rally bot. She has Rally Resistance at Rank D, Rally Speed at C+, and Rally Movement at S, giving her the most amount of Rally skills able to be equipped on a single unit. While doing so takes up three of her skill slots, thus hindering her offensive prowess a bit, the overall boost from her Rally command will prove beneficial for her allies. Annette's subject weaknesses do not particularly hinder her as most Bows do not naturally fit her due to her low strength while Heavy Armor classes do not use Reason. She lacks a Budding Talent, but is otherwise a potent Magic user and best suited for classes that revolve around this. She ideally follows the Monk lines of classes, more so sticking to the Mage line as she has better outcomes increasing her spell casts for Reason. Going down that path leads to the Warlock class for incredible reason output plus increased Reason uses or can go into Gremory to reduce her damage, but also give her supportive utility by increasing her Faith usage. The Priest line is viable, but nowhere near as powerful as most of the natural Priest units, namely Mercedes and Flayn. Annette also serves well in the Dark Knight class for the increased movement, access to Canto, and can use the Arrow of Indra to deal magic based damage with the class's native Lance requirement. Out of the Blue Lions, she is a great option for the Dancer class if looking to maximize as much utility out of her as possible. Dancer will allow her to refresh units and she can still maintain her quad rally skills to give her flexibility in how she supports her allies. However, choosing this class will hinder her offensive power somewhat. Overall, Annette makes for an excellent support mage thanks to her good array of spells and having the most Rally skills in the game. She is ideal for boosting an ally before they attack, but can also dish out plenty of damage when needed. Supports * Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) * Dimitri * Claude * Linhardt * Caspar * Dedue * Felix * Ashe * Sylvain * Mercedes * Ingrid * Lysithea * Hilda * Hanneman * Gilbert Quotes :Annette/Quotes Possible Endings Annette - Bloomed Overachiever :Annette returned to her hometown of Fhirdiad where she took up a teaching position at the Royal School of Sorcery. She was a gifted instructor, and many of her students went on to become world-renowned sages. Though her talent for teaching was remarkable in its own right, she was perhaps best remembered for effortlessly securing the trust and respect of her many students, as well as inspiring all who knew her by living a life of kindness, cheer, and humility. Annette and Byleth (Azure Moon) :After becoming the new archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Byleth announced his marriage to Annette. His wife actively contributed to his endeavors, and it is said her wisdom was heavily relied upon during Fódlan's restoration and development. Despite her lofty position, she was known to occasionally step in as a guest speaker at the Royal School of Sorcery, where she educated many renowned sages. Though her talents were widely respected, it is said she was a bit accident-prone. Charming tales endure of her husband saving her from countless kitchen explosions, but it is unknown whether there are fact or purely fiction. Annette and Byleth (Crimson Flower) :When the fighting was over and the Officers Academy was reopened, Byleth was reinstated as a professor. His wife, Annette, took on a position alongside him teaching sorcery, and the couple spent many years educating and guiding generations of students. In their later years, they attempted to retire to a quiet life in a village near Annette's hometown. That quickly proved to be too quiet of a life for them, and so they opened up a local school and resumed teaching. They continued on as educators until the end of their long and happy lives. Annette and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) :After ascending the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth announced his marriage to Annette. His wife actively contributed to his endeavors, and it is said that her wisdom was heavily relied upon during Fódlan's restoration and development. Despite her lofty position, she was known to occasionally step in as a guest speaker at the Royal School of Sorcery, where she educated many renowned sages. Though her talents were widely respected, it is said she was always a bit accident-prone. Charming tales endure of her husband saving her from countless kitchen explosions, but it is unknown whether these are fact or purely fiction. Annette and Dimitri :After his coronation, Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fódlan. At his side every step of the way was his queen, Annette, whose wisdom provided not only reliable counsel, but a whole assortment of revolutionary policies. The royal couple's sincere approach to governance earned them widespread acclaim, securing their line as a dynasty that lasted for generations to come. Their married life was said to be full of love and cheer. Annette and Claude :Entrusting the future of Fódlan to his friends, Claude left for Almyra with Annette, whom he intended to marry. He announced this fact to his father, the king of Almyra, who approved of Claude's growth and Annette's wisdom and resolved to entrust the monarchy to them. Once he became king, Claude established a school of sorcery with the intent to use it as a bridge between Almyra and Fódlan. Annette took on a role as headmaster, supporting Claude's dream by opening the doors to students from every corner of the world. Relations between Almyra and Fódlan improved drastically as a result. Annette and Linhardt :When the Officers Academy reopened after the war, Linhardt gave up his inheritance to take on a position as a professor there. He soon married Annette, who had taken on the same job, and side by side, they helped to educate the next generation of students. Unfortunately, Annette took her teaching duties far more seriously then Linhardt, who was more concerned with his Crest research, and developed a reputation for falling asleep-sometimes more than once-during his own lectures. In their first few years as a couple she fought desperately to correct his behaviour, but later she learned to accept it, and even looked forward to finding creative ways to wake him up. Annette and Caspar (Crimson Flower) :In recognition of his achievements during the war, Caspar was given the title of Minister of Military Affair in the new Adrestian Empire. Though he was well-known for his valor in battle, it was his wife, Annette who reined in his recklessness and who truly kept the army in order. The troops came to see Annette as a motherly figure, and under her guidance, the Imperial army thrived. In their private life as a couple, the roles were totally reversed, as Caspar had to be the one to step in and correct Annette's various calamities around the house. Annette and Caspar (Other routes) :Annette returned to her hometown of Fhirdiad, where she took up a teaching position at the school of sorcery and mentored many great sages. Unfortunately, she remained prone to accidents, and one such event nearly took her life. Separated from her students in the mountains, she became totally lost–but just when it seemed she would never be found, she was rescued by none other that Caspar, who happened to be passing through on his travels around the world. After this lucky reunion, he escorted her to Firdiad, and during this his time there, the two fell in love. The couple's fateful tale inspired a generation of young, starry–eyed students. Annette and Dedue :Some time after the war, Dedue and Annette exchanged wedding vows in a modest ceremony and then settled down to a life in Fhirdiad. For them, after marriage stayed much the same as before. Dedue continue his duty to King Dimitri, and Annette took up a teaching position at Fhirdiad's school of sorcery. Though each gave the other space for the work that was important to them, they made sure to spend much of their free time together, and to bond over cooking and housework. Annette and Felix (Azure Moon) :After the war, Felix inherited the title of Duke Fraldarius from his late father, Rodrigue. Some time later, he married Annette, and the pair earned renown together by working hard at restoring their territory to and beyond its former glory. The people adored the pair: Felix for his fierce determination, and Annette for her boundless cheer. Years later, Annette threw herself into songwriting, and with the support and encouragement of her husband, she produced melodies that remained popular for generations. The lyrics became distorted over time, however, and the original meaning of the music was lost. Annette and Felix (Other routes) : After the war, Felix intended to abandon his noble title and make a living with his sword. On the day that he was to depart, however, he was waylaid by Annette, who begged him not to leave her behind. Instead, she proposed that they relocate to the Officers Academy when it reopened, and take up positions as teachers. When the school did reopen, it is said that the new sword instructor was notoriously harsh, but that he eventually learned to enjoy his work. He was seen to smile, on occasion, but only in the presence of the friendly professor of sorcery. Annette and Ashe :After the war, Ashe was formally knighted and appointed the new head of House Gaspard, which had no successors. He married Annette, and the couple's combined tenacity, intelligence, and courage proved more than a match for the many difficulties they faced in governing. Together they helped Gaspard territory flourish more than it ever had before. From his lowly origins and an orphan, Ashe grew to become a splendid knight, much beloved by his people. After he passed, his story was immortalized in a book that was authored by his beloved wife. Annette and Mercedes :After the war, Annette and Mercedes lived seperate lives: the former as a teacher at the school of sorcery in Fhirdiad, the latter as the proprietor of an orphanage in a village in the Faerghus region. Though they lived apart, they exchanged letters so frequently and shared their lives with one another in such detail that it was as though they were side by side. After many decades, Annette decided to resign from her post and move to the village where Mercedes lived to help run the orphanage. The life they lived there was modest, but it is said that they were happy to the very end. Annette and Hanneman : After the war, Annette and Hanneman both accepted teaching positions at Fhirdiad's school of sorcery. There, while educating the next generation of mages, they made great strides in their research of Crests and magic. Working side by side, the pair—formerly teacher and student, now partners and colleagues—brought great progress to the world and prestige to their institution. It is said that the wait list for students to enroll in either of their classes was notoriously long. Annette and Gilbert :Gustave discarded the name of Gilbert and reaffirmed his oath of fealty to King Dimitri and the royal family. After returning to Fhirdiad, he reunited with his wife, who had returned to live with Baron Dominic, and his beloved daughter, Annette, who had begun teaching at the capital's school of sorcery. Though it was initially an awkward reunion, over time the family rekindled their love for one another. As the shadow of war receded from the Kingdom, the three spent their days happily making up for lost time. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Annette is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Annette is a name of French origin and is a diminutive form of Anna. The name is derivative of the Hebrew Hannah, originating from the Hebrew word Channah, meaning "favor" or "grace". Trivia * Annette shares her English Voice actor with Laegjarn and Nanna as she appears in Heroes. * Annette has a unique post-timeskip battle model as a Mage and Warlock. *Annette stands at 151cm (or about 4’11”), growing to 153cm (or about 5’0”) after the time skip. *Annette and Mercedes are only characters to be playable in all paths whose Paralogue cannot be played in all routes, also making them the only characters who cannot obtain their Hero's Relic in all paths. *Sagittae is the only Reason spell not based on wind that Annette can learn. *In cutscenes after the timeskip, the outfit Annette wears is her unique take on that of Mages. *Unused dialogue in the Azure Moon route revealed that Annette was supposed to be encountered as an enemy. Her dialogue implied that she sided with Cornelia to protect her uncle and her mother. **She shares this trait with Felix, who was also supposed to be encountered as an enemy in the Azure Moon route. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Annette placed 10th for females and 17th overall with 540 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Annette placed 22nd in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. She ranked 22nd among those who completed the game with 23 points. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Annette tied with Sothis for 22nd in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. She ranked 22nd among those who completed the game with 4.2% of the vote. *Mamori's Officers Academy uniform in ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Encore'' is modeled after Annette's (blue tights and a blue satchel with a cream-colored strap). Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Images